


the way your body feels

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Body Swap AU, Gen, just a quick prompt i did for tumblr that I liked enough to post here, oh my god they were roommates, the girls have a crush but damn is it more obvious now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Crystal still wasn’t sure what ended them in this position, but she couldn’t help but offer up some thanks to whatever cosmic power had led her body to straddling Gigi Goode, one way or the other."Or:Body swap AU, with the prompt “I guess you don’t know me as well as you thought you did.”
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Kudos: 49





	the way your body feels

“There has to be some way to reverse this!”

Crystal sighed, watching her best friend wrecking havoc amongst the piles of pages they had printed from Wikipedia, all about body swapping. The classics about rituals and legends, all the way to internet lore. None of which had paid off, seeing that her best friend was currently using Crystal’s own body to do damage to their room.

They had woken up like this, and truthfully, it had taken Crystal a little while to notice. Too long, honestly, because she had woken up in Gigi’s bed. That should have been a dead giveaway. They didn’t just share beds.

It wasn’t until she was face to face with herself, who was startling not herself, that she had let out the scream that had woken Gigi and sent them on this wild goose chase. The worst part was, Crystal wasn’t even sure what landed them here in the first place. They hadn’t played with any magic boards or powders, and besides the odd tarot card reading from her friends, she didn’t think she had the magic clout to make something like this happen.

She played with the ends of Gigi’s long hair, twirling it around her fingertips while Gigi raged around the room. It was funny, now that it wasn’t terrifying anymore, to watch her own body move. She could still see Gigi in there though, in the way her own fingers flexed and her jaw clenched, even if her grimace came off as more of a grin when she tried to do it using Crystal’s features.

“We’ll figure it out, Geege.” Crystal muttered. They hadn’t left their dorm room since they printed the pages off, probably looking painfully suspicious as they did it, and Crystal figured she should have wanted a cigarette by now, but didn’t want to risk it. “Stop freaking out.”

“How are you not?” Gigi tried to run to hand through her hair, only for it to get tangled in Crystal’s curls. Her hands shook a little, and Crystal wanted to laugh at her.

It had been hours, and they had tried every trick they could find. Crystal was happy to accept this was probably a 24 hour thing, like a bug or a comedown, and had resigned herself to a night in Gigi’s body. It wasn’t that bad, and honestly Crystal was happy taking mindless selfies to save for blackmail until the day was done. Gigi was higher strung than her though.

“You need to relax.” Crystal said, before something clicked. “And probably, also a smoke.” Gigi groaned, a different sound than Crystal was used to from her and one she herself was sure she hadn’t made before either. They froze for a moment, before dissolving into giggles.

“I sound just like you!” Gigi gasped through her laughter. She was right. “I guess that makes sense.”

Crystal just shrugged, and eventually Gigi excused herself to the bathroom. They had already accepted that awkward reality, and Crystal just pulled out her phone to scroll, instead of dwelling on the idea of Gigi being alone with her body.

Not that she hadn’t taken a peak. Guiltily, of course, but it was difficult to avoid. She’d always admired Gigi, but never too closely. She was her roommate, and she didn’t need that kind of drama, but Gigi was obviously gorgeous, and she always wanted to get a look at her tattoos up close. She ended up striking poses in the mirror, winking at herself, and revelling a little too much in it, until it was clear she had been in there way too long and it was weird.

Not that it hadn’t already been weird.

“What’re you thinking about?” Gigi asked. She was dressed in a pair of her own sweatpants, and they didn’t quite fit on Crystal’s frame, but there was something about watching her own body walk around, confidently wearing Gigi’s clothes, that wiped something clean in Crystal’s head.

She was certain she had a crush on Gigi before, but looking down at her phone now, with probably at least a hundred pictures she had taken in the last nine hours alone, it was feeling a little too real. “Nothing. The very real chance I’ll have to buy a whole new wardrobe? I lot of things.” She said, the words falling out of her. quick and unfocused. Gigi made her way over to her, smiling in a way that was so distinctly her, that for a moment it didn’t feel like an episode of The Twilight Zone.

“How did you get this scar?” Gigi said, pointing lazily at her forehead. “I was just looking in the mirror and I realised I hadn’t asked.” She clarified quickly, like maybe she had said too much, and Crystal watched her own face react with distress before her. The scar was prominent, and broke through her whole eyebrow.

“I feel out of a tree. I used to tell people I got into a fight with a cougar though.”

“Like… like a woman?” Gigi’s confused voice almost sent Crystal into a new fit of laughter, but she held it at bay long enough to respond an affirmative.

“You’re such an idiot.” She said, leaning in towards Gigi, watching realisation cross over her face. “I’m sure it’ll be back to normal in the morning, don’t worry about it.”

“You’re an asshole.” Gigi said. “Its hot though. The scar.” She threw it out confidently, like it was nothing, even though, for Crystal, all the other sounds in the dorm seemed to fade away as she honed in on those hanging words.

“You think I’m hot?” Gigi turned to her with a smirk, unfazed by her own slack jawed body on the bed, or the accusation.

“I wont lie, its not a bad body to be in.” Gigi knew she had her in her sights, and snaked her hands up to cup her new breasts. “Its cool to see the world through someone else’s eyes. I think so anyway.”

Crystal’s mouth was dry, but she knew she needed to respond, so she let out a breathless “Yeah.” She wasn’t sure what else to add, and Gigi quirked that scarred brow down at her.

“You wanna try something?” She asked. Crystal’s eyes narrowed.

“What?”

“I mean, when are we going to get this chance again? If we’re stuck like this for now, I want to see something.”

Before Crystal could say anything, Gigi swooped down. Her hands rested softly along Crystal’s face, cupping it gently, before she connected their lips in a kiss that was almost bruising. Crystal responded automatically, digging her nails into Gigi’s scalp to hold her in place. Her own hair was thick under her touch and strange to correlate with Gigi, but she didn’t care.

Gigi kissed her experimentally, taking the time to slow the kiss and get a feel for her. Crystal wasn’t sure what Gigi wanted out of it, to be kissing Crystal or just, well, herself. “Are you okay?” Gigi asked, breaking her out of her thought.

“Yeah, just… I’ve thought about kissing you before.” Crystal whispered, because she didn’t really want her to hear. “This isn’t what I expected.”

“Same.” Gigi said, like she was holding it back waiting for Crystal to finish before she spoke. She was smiling though, the one Crystal knew she made when she was thrilled, and it was oddly gratifying to see it directed at herself. She kissed her again, exploring how easy it was to make herself shudder.

“I didn’t think you would be into this kinda thing.” Crystal gasped, teasing. Gigi’s lips traced slowly along the expanse of her own neck, and Crystal could feel that she knew what she was doing. She knew how to manipulate the body beneath her.

“Guess you don’t know me as well as you thought you did?” Gigi said, smiling a little. Crystal knew it was Gigi in there, behind her own eyes, and as much as it was weird, she didn’t care. She was (sort of) kissing Gigi. Her roommate, Gigi. Her friends would lose their shit if they could see her now.

“I guess I didn’t know myself as well as I thought either, because this is kinda hot.” Crystal leaned in to kiss her again, deep and long and everything she had daydreamed about in her 9am lectures, when she would leave Gigi still asleep and glance one too many times before she left for class.

“That’s sort of narcissistic.”

“You started this.”

Gigi murmured a quiet reply, brushing her off, and kissed her again. Her thigh (Crystal’s own) slide between Crystal’s, grinding down just as Gigi knew she herself liked it. It sent shivers up Crystal’s spine.

Crystal still wasn’t sure what ended them in this position, but she couldn’t help but offer up some thanks to whatever cosmic power had led her body to straddling Gigi Goode, one way or the other.

*

“Do you think that actually did anything?” Daegen lounged on the sofa, looking down at her friends and their smoky little cauldron prop. It looked pretty witchy to her.

“I followed all the steps anyway.” Daya threw her lighter to the ground and shrugged. “Either way, hopefully something will finally happen. I just wanted to test it out anyway.“

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or come talk to me on tumblr @ essenceofhall to request shorter stuff x


End file.
